Zenthon
Zenthon to Mechtogan. Zrodził się z energii, nad którą Titanium Dragonoid nie mógł zapanować. Informacje Anime Zenthon pojawił się w 2 odcinku Świata Mechtoganów, powstał z mocy Tytanium Dragonoida i zaczął z nim walczyć. Po pokonaniu go, przeniósł się na arene, na której walczył Krakenoid z Tristerem. Mimo pomocy Horridiana i Spyrona, nie udało się nikomu go pokonać. W 4 odcinku, Drago przywołał go i próbował pokonać. Gdy Zenthon przybył, Taylean i Trister próbowali pomóc Drago, lecz nic to nie dało, a Zenthon znowu odszedł. W 6 odcinku, gdy Drago walczył z Horridianem, zdawało mu się, że walczył przeciwko Razenoidowi. Użył całej swojej mocy, przez co ten pojawił się. Pozwolił mu pokonać Krakenoida, Bolcanona, Tristera, Tayleana oraz Horridiana. W 9 odcinku, Tytanium Dragonoid przywołał go w walce z Bakuganem i Mechtoganem Anubiasa - Iron Dragonoidem i Venexusem. Z początku był przeciwko Drago, lecz później, gdy ten go powalił, zaczął walczyć przeciwko Anubiasowi. Pokonał Mechtogana w czasie, gdy Drago zajął się Iron Dragonoidem. W 14 odcinku, Drago przywołał Zenthona do walki z trzema Mechtoganami Sellon - Miserakiem, Skalną Pięścią i Deezallem. Udało się pokonać ich, gdy z pomocą Zenthona, przywołano Zenthona Tytana. W 16 odcinku, gdy Dan wrócił do BakuPrzestrzeni, przywołał Zenthona. Niestety, Dan i Drago wypadli z harmonii i Zenthon zaczął niszczyć wszystko dookoła. W 17 odcinku, on i Drago walczyli przeciwko Razenoidowi i Dreadeonowi i przegrali. W 18 odcinku, Zenthon i Drago walczyli z Skalną Pięścią, Miserakiem, Smasheonem, Venexusem, Braxionem i Deezallem. Dzięki pomocy Zenthona Tytana i BakuPojazdu Bojowego Tristera - Cannongear pokonali ich bez najmniejszych problemów. W 19 odcinku, Zenthon i Drago walczyli przeciwko Dreadeonowi i Razenoidowi. Dzięki nowym mocom Drago, udało im sie pokonać przeciwników. W 22 odcinku, został znów przywołany przez Drago i wraz z nim i Zenthonem Titanem walczył i pokonał Venexusa i Venexusa Tytana. W 23 odcinku, Zenthon i Zenthon Tytan walczyli z Dreadeonem i Razenem Tytanem. W 25 odcinku, on i Tytan walczyli przeciwko klonom Razen Titana, którzy najechali Ziemię. W 26 odcinku, Zenthon i Zenthon Tytan użyli resztek swoich sił, by wyeliminować Dreadona i Razen Tytana, choć za cenę swego życia. Gra Pyrus Combat Zenthon ma 180G a Ventus i Aquos - 170G. Zenthon ma 8 wejść na BakuNano. Ciekawostki *Ze wszystkich Mechtoganów, Zenthon ma numer 1. *Zenthon jest pierwszym Mechtoganem, który pojawił się w anime. *Wygląda na to, że Zenthon jest najczęściej pojawiającym się Mechtoganem. *Zwraca się do Dana "Mistrzu", a do Drago "Stwórco". *Zenthon umiał mówić od swojego początku, czyli od 2 odcinka, lecz od tamtej pory do 14 odcinka wcale się nie odzywał. *Wydaje się mieć osobistą niechęć do Dreadeona, kiedy nazwał go paskudnym insektem. *Zenthon jest bardziej podobny do smoka, niż do wojownika. *Zenthon i Zenthon Tytan mają taki sam głos co Nurzak. Galeria Anime Zenthon.PNG|Zenthon ZV.PNG|Zenthon atakuje Venexusa Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png 641px-Znkrms2.JPG|Zenthon atakuje Krakenoida Zenthonlazerz2.png Zenthonlazerz3.png Zenthonlazerz.png|Pełna moc Zenthona Zenthon-Anime.png 642px-Zent3ms2.JPG|Zenthon i Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0038.jpg 657px-Zent4ms2.JPG 643px-Znmfms2.JPG 642px-Zenthms1.JPG 592px-Zent2ms2.JPG Zenthonhead.PNG Zenthons.JPG Zenthon.jpg Zenthon 1.jpg Zenthon and Zenthon Titan death.png| Zenthon i Zenthon Titan poświęcają się dla Dana i Drago Gra IMG20110617_006.jpg|Zenthon Pyrus (zamknięty) IMG20110617_007.jpg|Zenthon Pyrus (otwarty) IMG20110617_008.jpg|Karta otwierająca Zenthona IMG20110617_009.jpg|Zenthon na karcie supermocy IMG20110617_011.jpg|Zenthon Pyrus i Sonicanon Gold IMG20110617_012.jpg|Zenthon Pyrus i Bombaplode Copper IMG20110617_013.jpg|Zenthon Pyrus, Bombaplode Copper i Sonicanon Gold de:Zenthon en:Zenthon Kategoria:Mechtogan Kategoria:Seria Świat Mechtoganów Kategoria:Mężczyzna